TI-171 Astromech
Upon reaching the Republic Station, on their first jaunt to the other side of the galaxy, the Mrrshan discovered a Space Station. This space station, a relic of fthe ancient past was still being maintained by a fleet of industrious robots that identified themselves as R2 Series Astromechs. Upon the successful population of the station, maintenance was taken over by the DRRs, however, the success of the original inhabitants could not be ignored, as these robots were also capable of in-flight assistance, and any number of tasks. Triax Industries, seeing a market for the android, acquired a series of the small astromechs in varying stages of completion, and dismantled them for study. With the Android reverse-engineered, they redesigned the system from the ground up, keeping those systems that appealed, and implimenting their own, thus creating the TI-171 Astromech. Specifications Operations Approximately 1 meter in height, the TI-171 is a small form factor robot that is designed for maintenance and assistance. When inserted into a compatible starfighter, the TI-171 can monitor flight performance, pinpoint and correcte technical problems, and perform power management, optimizing shipboard systems. The unit can also store up to ten sets of Holtzman vector coordinates in its astro-navigation systems, (or compute starburst vectors) and has the intelligence and experience to perform engine startup and pre-flight taxiing. The TI- 171 can also operate flawlessly in the vacuum of interstellar space. Internal Hardware The TI-171's Maelstrom VII computer, features 1,000 different spacecraft configurations, in addition, its modified heuristics programs allow it to learn more through experience on the battlefield, this includes the learning of alien languages, and systems, as well. Its sensor package is equally impressive, boasiting a full-spectrum transceiver and electromagnetic, heat, motion, and life form indicators. The droid also had a fully maneuverable video sensor, deployed from its domed head, allowing it to inspect enclosed spaces or peer over obstacles. It's propulsion is provided by three wheels, each mounted on one leg, with the center wheel retractable. However, some units also come with antigrav generators to allow greater versatility in rough terrain. External Hardware and Tools The android's outer shell conceals an array of tools beneath its streamlined Xentronium exterior. Each TI-171 comes equipped from the factory with two manipulator arms, an electric arc welder, circular saw, universal computer interface arm, holographic recorder/projector unit, internal cargo compartment, and a general-use fire extinguisher. Triax also made the droids easy to upgrade and modify. The company offers a variety of after-market packages, and provides detailed manuals so that industrious owners can design their own modifications. Personality Triax Industries spent a great deal of time in the design of the TI-171's personality matrix. The droid is obliging, quick witted, and sincere, as well as quick to take the initiative, often diagnosing and repairing problems before they are noticed by the ship's commander. They are capable of working in groups to solve problems, and delegating tasks amongst themselves. If the droid is not subjected to periodic memory wipes, it can also develop a headstrong, self-reliant disposition, which is useful in some cases. The TI-171 is capable of over 30 different languages, although it comes preprogrammed with the most common languages in the Mrrshan empire at the time. While it is capable of normal speech, it normally engages in rapid bursts of information when left to its own devices amongst its own kind. Category:Mrrshan Empire Technology Category:Mrrshan Empire Automata